Bunny
by BonnieBunny1987
Summary: Chica and friends are fixed and in a new location, but things slowly begin to go downhill. First, the leader of the resident ghosts cannot be found - maybe because he's stuck in another door? Then, the five friends are horribly injured. Finally, there's a fire. Some are lost and they are stuck with their worst enemy - not ideal. Can they sort it out before Fazbear's Fright opens?
1. Back Again

"And that is how England quite bravely defeated their opponents in this frightful war." Freddy Fazbear, the unofficial leader of the animatronics spoke.

Bonnie rolled his maroon eyes. "Really Freddy?" Bonnie was a purple bunny, and significantly shorter than his friends.

"Yes Bonnie! A true story showcasing the sheer bravery of the country I was manufactured in!" the bear declared proudly.

"Ugh." Bonnie slammed his head on the table. "That's that same corny story you've told us, like, 2,000 times already!"

"I know. I simply feel it is a wonderful thing to retell."

"Five times in one day." sighed Bonnie. "Give it a rest."

"Fine. Be that way!" snorted Freddy, turning away from the bunny.

"Listen Freddy. You get fixed, and what do you do? Tell us dumb stories about a place you've never been to?"

"I suppose for once you are correct. I _should_ enjoy it, like Chica and Foxy are. I don't miss those awful toys, either!"

Freddy placed the top hat back on his head, and marched off to the Show Stage. Bonnie closely followed. _I wonder how the others are doing. I mean, Freddy's pretty much mad now he's happier than before. I REMEMBER them now. We're all better!_ the bunny thought.

"Hi Bonnie!" Chica said, waving. She was inside Pirate Cove with Foxy, who was building a sandcastle. "Isn't it cool how Foxy's got his own special house with a sandpit?"

"It ain't that fun, lassie! It's 'ard fer me t'sleep in the sand. It might get into me gears."

Chica nodded, before beckoning Bonnie and Freddy. Bonnie raced towards the open curtains. "You know what else is great, Chica?"

"What?"

"That they managed to fix up all of us and move us here in just 3 months! That and it's nearly Christmas! That's when we open!"

"Yeah, and that they chose us over those toys. Gave us the same names as them though."

"You gotta admit, Bunny Boy was a lame name for me." Bonnie replied, folding his arms.

"Hmm..." Chica mused. She was thinking about Foxy. She wondered if he even remembered Fredbear's Family Diner at all. After all, they used his memory chip for Toy Freddy, and had abolished Fredbear in this restaurant. Chica wondered where Fredbear was, and if he had his endoskeleton. It wasn't likely that someone like Endo would want to go inside Fredbear after all. Anyway, he was quite stinky. She was also wondering about Spring Bonnie, another golden coloured animatronic. Chica didn't see him very often because he had his own stage, and employees were allowed to wear him like a costume.

This lead Chica to another thought, a thought about the ghost inhabiting her suit. Said ghosts also inhabited the suits of her friends, and while they tended to keep quiet, they sometimes possessed her or her friends, making them have ghostly black eyes.

The ghost must've channelled Chica's thoughts, since it spoke. "I'll make a deal." it said.

"Go on." Chica replied.

"When this place opens, and the guards come in, we'll take over for the night. Give 'em a good fright."

"Fine, but nothing more than a fright. You're still little kids, remember?"

The ghost rolled its eyes. "OK. We'll leave the killing to our leader."

Chica nodded. "Good ghost. Now leave us alone for the day."

The ghost stuck its head back into Chica's chest and resumed what it was doing.

"A little conversation between you and your ghost?" Bonnie asked.

"Tiresome landlubber." Foxy mumbled.

"Get this: they're gonna help us scare the guards!"

"No killing?" asked Bonnie.

"No killing." confirmed Chica.

"Good. I do worry about them. They're a little... sadistic."

"Aye." Foxy agreed. "Mine tried t'kill Freddy's ghost. I told 'im 'e couldn't, but 'e didn't listen t'me."

"They think they can boss us around." Freddy called over from the Dining Area. He was drinking a cup of tea and spitting it straight back out again. "Just because their leader is out on an important mission."

"Well when he gets back, we're gonna tell on these guys big time." Chica smiled.

"Telling on a 13-year-old boy when we're at least 20 years old? I dunno." Bonnie argued.

"Don't count him as a kid anymore. He's not really like one. He's grown up. I mean, we live in a complicated world full of murder. He was murdered too. So he knows what it is and he has come to terms with it."

"Still, I find him annoying." Bonnie grumbled.

"Fine, just I'll go." Chica retorted.

The four now just had to play the waiting game.


	2. Merry Christmas

"Ugh, we've been waiting hours." Bonnie cried, frustrated. "When's Puppet gonna come back."

"Dude, the mission was _important,_ remember?" Chica groaned.

"Still, it'd better have good consequences for us all. Better pay off. 'Cause those ghosts are gonna keep possessing us 'til the Underworld freezes over at this rate! How slow does he need to be?"

"As slow as need be." replied Chica calmly. It was true, Puppet was being rather slow. Usually he came straight back when Lord Ghost sent him on a mission. This mission must be in England, or America, or somewhere far like that, Chica guessed. After all, he didn't float very fast, and if there were any narrow doorways, you could bet he'd be jammed in them. It wasn't his fault or anything, Chica remembered the complicated death processes. There were the Seven Life Processes, and the lesser-known Three Death Processes:

1\. Choice

2\. Price

3\. Afterlife

To Chica, death was just a trip up for any living being since they could just go straight back up. But as Puppet will tell you, you'll spend a lot of time in Purgatory before anything else.

Now Purgatory isn't the best way to spend time. In Purgatory, you still feel any pain caused by your death. Kids and animals have to wait longer than adults. The longest recorded waiting time in Purgatory was 500 years, achieved by the pet goldfish of a boy called Sam.

Anyway.

While Chica was thinking, which she did a lot, Bonnie was throwing a softball at the vending machine, hoping for some kind of tasty treat to pop out. "Hey Chica," Bonnie began.

But Chica was still thinking about Purgatory and Sam's poor fish, therefore she wasn't listening.

"Chica!" Bonnie shouted. Suddenly she snapped out of it.

"I've been thinking."

"Go on."

"There's... another room here. We haven't been in it yet. We can't go in."

"You're talking out of your trumpet Bonnie! No way is that for real!"

"No seriously! I've _seen_ employees going in there! There's a special door right by our stage, to the left when you stand on it."

"What, Backstage? I don't like going in there. Place creeps me out!"

"A different room. When I go near there, my system keeps telling me I've got an error."

"Huh. Come to think of it, sometimes I get an error when I go near there. Do you think that's where Fredbear could be? He'd be an amazing Christmas present."

"Yeah! We _have_ to try and get in there and save him!"

"Yeah!"

Chica high-fived Bonnie before Foxy peeked from the curtains. "Keep it down, if it wasn't 'ard enough fer me t'sleep here anyway!"

The two looked over at Freddy, who was snoozing over on the Show Stage.

"G'night Chica."

"Night Bonnie." Chica smiled, before laying down on the Show Stage and closing her eyes for a long time.

* * *

 **Opening Day: 25th December 1987**

"Hi, welcome to my pizzeria!" Freddy said, waving at a passing child. He continued greeting each child. "Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Holidays!" called Bonnie, giving a present to a child. It was just another plushie of himself.

"Season's Greetings, kids!" Chica shouted, showing the kids present boxes, each with a Freddy, Chica, Bonnie or Foxy plushie inside. The children cheered.

"As a special opening day and Christmas gift, let us sing for the first time."

Bonnie began to play his orange guitar. He still remembered the Christmas tune from Fredbear's.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Freddy sang.

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!" Chica trilled.

After the Christmas medley, the children made their way to Pirate Cove for Foxy's Christmas show.

"Ahoy mateys, an' Merry Christmas to ye. Are ye ready fer an adventure in yonder snow-pit?"

Foxy's sandpit was transformed into a winter wonderland by simply replacing the sand with false snow.

Immediately, the faces of the children lit up. "Snow!" one beamed. "Thanks, Captain Foxy!" He, along with the other children rushed into the 'snow' to build snowmen and make snow angels.

Before long it was 8pm and therefore closing time. The staff cleared out the children and soon after went home. The animatronics had long since walked back to their stages.

"That was a fun Christmas show! Are we gonna do a New Year one where we do Auld Lang Syne?"

"It is hard to say, Chica." Freddy replied, looking at the wooden floor. "Would young children know of it?"

"I'm sure they would, and we could do the dance where we link arms and jump around, all four of us! It'll be so much fun for everyone!"

"I do admire your enthusiasm!"

"Why thank you, Freddy!" beamed the chicken. "Anyway, I'd better get some shuteye. That's what Bonnie's doing."

Chica pointed to the animatronic rabbit, who was slumped over, his ears flopping over his eyes. Freddy smiled and sat down. "Goodnight."

"Nuh-night."


End file.
